Caffeine
by byunberry
Summary: Kai sudah terbiasa dengan segala tindak kriminal yang dia lakukan, dan Kyungsoo punya alasan tersendiri untuk menhentikannya. Kai/Kyungsoo/Chanyeol/KaiSoo


"_Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus bersyukur atau menyesal telah bertemu denganmu."_

**Chapter 1: Rumah Baru**

"Kau memang bodoh, Kai," pria jangkung itu berkata sambil terengah-engah. Malam itu begitu sepi sehingga hanya suaranya yang bisa didengar.

"Diamlah, brengsek!" Seru pria lainnya begitu pantatnya menyentuh tanah. Mereka berdua sedang berada di belakang restoran kecil di sudut kota. Tindakan kriminal merupakan hal biasa di sana—seperti yang mereka berdua lakukan contohnya. Kini mereka baru saja lolos dari kejaran aparat keamanan. Salahkan saja Kai yang tersandung kakinya sendiri saat melakukan aksi pencurian mereka. Jelas ketidaksengajaan itu menyebabkan mereka ketahuan.

Pria jangkung itu dengan lihai membuka tas ransel yang tergantung di bahu, dan benda berkilau itu langsung mempesonakan matanya. Ia meraih permata itu, memutarnya secara perlahan sehingga ia bisa melihatnya dari segala sisi. Napasnya yang terengah-engah bercampur dengan tawa kecilnya. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Kai yang tampak menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Sepertinya dia sedang malu berat.

"Park Chanyeol telah mencuri rekormu, Kai. Benar kan? Aku berhasil melakukan 24 pencurian dan kau 23. Karena aku yang menyentuh permata ini duluan, maka kuanggap ini sebagai satu poin untukku," ejek pria bersuara bass bernama Chanyeol itu dengan bangga. Ia masih tertawa puas sedangkan Kai hanya membalasnya dengan geraman frustasi.

Kai bukan tipe orang yang bisa bekerja sama saat melakukan aksinya. Ia akan lebih merasa nyaman jika melakukannya sendirian. Dia dan Chanyeol sendiri baru pertama kali bekerja sama melakukan pencurian. Mereka berdua bertemu secara tidak sengaja di bar. Kai harus mengakui bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang menyenangkan dan dapat dipercaya sehingga ia bisa mengungkapkan secara detail semua benda yang berhasil dirampoknya tanpa takut ceritanya akan bocor. Tak terduga, ternyata Chanyeol berprofesi sama. Merekapun sepakat untuk menjalankan misi berdua.

"Get up, dude," perintah Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kai prihatin. "Aku tahu sebuah kafe di sekitar sini dan kau tidak akan menyesal telah datang ke sana," lanjutnya seraya berdiri dan memasukkan kembali permata curian_nya_—dalam kata lain _mereka_— ke tas ransel. Pemuda itu dengan riang melangkah meninggalkan Kai.

"Chanyeol, tunggu seben—argh, pinggangku!"

.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke kafe bernuansa klasik nan luas itu. Ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu gesernya, Kai langsung bisa mencium aroma kopi dan musik jazz yang menyapanya dari seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Hei, Kyungsoo!" Sapa Chanyeol pada pemuda yang duduk tepat di sebelah pintu masuk. Pemuda berpostur mungil itu balik menyapa Chanyeol dari balik laptopnya. Kafe sudah sepi dan sepertinya pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya pengunjung selain mereka berdua. Chanyeol tanpa sungkan-sungkan menarik Kai yang masih kesakitan untuk duduk bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kau membawa temanmu, Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Benar sekali. Ini Kai. Tadi kami baru saja—ouch!" Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan begitu Kai meninju perutnya dan melotot marah. Kyungsoo memandang heran kedua manusia lusuh di hadapannya tapi kemudian dia tertawa kecil.

"Ah, aku Do Kyungsoo. Salam kenal," pemuda mungil tersebut dengan tenang mengulurkan tangannya di depan Kai. Orang yang diajak berkenalan memandangnya kebingungan. Bisa-bisanya makhluk dengan jam produksi terbatas melingkar di tangannya ingin bersalaman dengan pencuri dengan debu jalanan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kai..," lelaki itu akhirnya menjabat tangannya. Astaga, bahkan tangan Kyungsoo terlihat jauh lebih kecil dari tangannya—dan jauh lebih bersih.

"Omong-omong, Kyungsoo adalah pemilik kafe ini. Jadi hei, bisakah kami dapat dua cangkir espresso gratis?" Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya begitu mendengar permintaan Chanyeol itu.

"Tentu. Tunggu sebentar," Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai meracik kopi dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia adalah seorang barista yang hebat. Semua menunya ia kerjakan dengan teliti dan penuh kreasi sehingga kafenya menjadi sangat terkenal. Bahkan, ia sempat beberapa kali diwawancarai oleh media luar negeri. Sayangnya, Kai tidak mengerti dan tidak tertarik soal begitu—kopi, makanan, dan sebagainya. Dia lebih suka dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan adrenalin seperti olahraga ekstrem.

Tapi Kai cukup tertarik dengan cara Kyungsoo menyiapkan kopinya.

Gerakan tangannya terlihat cekatan dan seperti sebuah tarian yang sudah dilatih sekian lamanya. Saat ia menunduk untuk menghias kopinya, Kai bisa melihat dua alis yang saling bertautan dibalik poninya yang hitam legam. Bibir plumnya tanpa ragu mengikuti irama musik yang mengalun di tempat itu. Dan, hey, suaranya tidak jelek. Bisa dibilang merdu sebenarnya.

"Apa dia tahu kalau kita pencuri?" Tanya Kai pada Chanyeol yang sedang asyik merapikan rambutnya. Pemuda itu langsung menoleh pada Kai dan tertawa.

"Ya, kami bersahabat dari sekolah dasar, kawan. Dia sudah hafal 'bau' pencuri sepertiku," jawabnya santai. Oh, pantas saja Kyungsoo terlihat tenang ketika bertemu dengan Kai.

"Silakan diminum," ujar Kyungsoo yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di hadapan mereka dengan membawa baki berisi cangkir kopi. Dia menaruh minuman tersebut dengan hati-hati ke meja, kemudian kembali duduk ke tempat semula.

"Jadi," Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. "Kalian dapat apa hari ini, hm?"

"Permata dari seorang pejabat terkenal," sahut Chanyeol dengan senyuman lima jari khas dirinya. Kai heran bagaimana pria idiot yang kebanyakan bercanda ini bisa menjadi seorang pencuri. Penampilannya juga selalu menarik dengan jaket merk terkenal dan snapback bertengger di kepalanya. Ketika mereka berdua berada di bar, kaum hawa selalu melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang terlihat ceria, bukan dirinya yang cenderung serius dan tidak peduli penampilan. Saat ditanya mengapa Chanyeol tidak memilih salah satu diantara mereka untuk dijadikan kekasih, maka ia menjawab, "susah mencari perempuan cantik yang pintar merampok." Dasar bodoh.

"Di mana kau tinggal, Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo ramah.

"Uh-oh, aku? Nomaden."

"Dia tidak punya tempat tinggal, Kyungsoo. Seperti manusia purba," sahut Chanyeol yang disambut tawa renyah dari Kyungsoo. Kai hanya memandangnya sinis.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tinggal di apartemenmu, Kyung?"

"Hah?" Tawa Kyungsoo berhenti seketika, digantikan dengan ekspresi kaget luar biasa.

"Oh ayolah, Kyungsoo. Kau bahkan bisa menampung dua puluh orang di apartemenmu jika kau mau," Chanyeol memohon dengan dramatis.

"Tapi Chanyeol, orang tuaku bisa marah kalau aku tinggal bersama orang asing di apartemenku," sanggah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Lagipula aku bisa tinggal di mana saja," balas Kai sembari menyesap kopinya. Kyungsoo agak tidak enak hati mendengarnya.

"Itu soal gampang. Lagipula siapapun tak berani menjamah tempat tinggal anak dari angkatan bersenjata dan itu menguntungkan bagi Kai. Dia akan—sedikit—aman dari kejaran polisi," jelas Chanyeol yang mulai terlihat serius.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah. Nanti aku hanya akan merepot—"

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini kau tinggal di apartemenku, Kai." Inilah yang Chanyeol suka dari Kyungsoo. Pria yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu tidak perlu waktu lama untuk bernegosiasi.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku cukup merasa nyaman tidur di gudang penyimpanan keju," tolak Kai sambil memaksakan senyum, tetapi hal itu malah membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol ada benarnya juga," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Dengar itu, pemuda berkulit tan?"

"Kau cerewet sekali sih, idiot?"

Malam itu, debat jauh lebih seru daripada yang diperkirakan. Dan pada akhirnya Kai yang harus mengalah dan pulang ke rumah barunya.

Rumahnya dan Kyungsoo.

.

"Wow," Kai berdecak kagum begitu Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya. Semua barang disana bernilai tinggi. Jika Kai merampok seluruh isi apartemen Kyungsoo, dia bisa menjadi milyarder—lupakan.

"Duduklah, kau pasti lelah," kata Kyungsoo sebelum melesat ke dapur. Entah apa yang dilakukan pemuda mungil itu, Kai terlalu terpesona melihat patung-patung kecil nan mewah dalam lemari kaca di depannya. Ada miniatur Eiffel, sepasang boneka dari Jepang, patung kuda dari porselen, dan pernak-pernik mahal lainnya.

Kai melirik ke sisi ruangan lainnya. Sebuah lukisan keluarga berukuran besar tergantung di dinding. Sepasang suami istri yang tampak begitu serasi dengan seorang anak lelaki di tengah-tengah mereka. Keluarga Do. Sekilas, Kai mengira itu adalah lukisan keluarga kerajaan.

Kyungsoo benar-benar kaya raya.

"Ibuku cantik, 'kan?" Suara Kyungsoo menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya.

"Oh, ya," jawabnya sambil mengangguk sekilas. "Sangat cantik," tambahnya. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Ikut aku ke ruang makan, Kai. Aku memasak ramen. Kudengar perutmu berbunyi sedari tadi," Kyungsoo melangkah dan Kai mengikuti dari belakang sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Tiba-tiba Kai tersadar, bahwa bahu Kyungsoo benar-benar kecil jika dilihat dari belakang. Sepertinya dia cocok menjadi seorang perempuan tulen.

Saat memasuki ruang makan, perut Kai mulai bergemuruh lagi. Aroma ramen yang dibuat Kyungsoo benar-benar harum, berbeda dari ramen-ramen yang biasa Kai makan sebelumnya. Yah, dia selalu makan ramen instan yang murah, sih.

"Berhentilah mencuri, Kai. Kau tahu itu tidak baik," tutur Kyungsoo ketika mereka berdua telah duduk berhadapan di ruang makan. Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kau juga berkata seperti itu pada Chanyeol?" Tanyanya sembari mengaduk kuah ramennya yang mengepulkan asap panas. Sungguh, ia sudah tidak sabar ingin makan malam.

"Jutaan kali. Tetapi dia benar-benar badung," sahutnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja makan.

"Aku hidup di lingkungan pencuri dan secara tidak langsung mencuri menjadi hobiku. Lagipula itu hal yang sangat mudah. Aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan seperti—"

"Seperti tersandung kaki sendiri?" Kai melongo. Kyungsoo sangat tepat sasaran.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu dan memasang tampang polos.

"Chanyeol baru saja mengirimiku pesan singkat," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"_Oh_."

.

Kai bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung mengaduh akibat sakit pinggangnya semalam. Beruntung sekali dia karena Kyungsoo mempersilakannya tidur di kamar kosong yang cukup luas, dengan kasur king size dan pakaian-pakaian untuk sebulan. Kai merasa hangat ketika tidur di balik selimutnya yang tebal. Kalau saja dia tidur di gudang supermarket lagi, mungkin pinggangnya tidak akan selamat.

Setengah memejamkan mata, pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun itu melirik sebuah notes di samping bantalnya. Dia bergumam ketika membaca tulisan rapi yang tertera di sana.

_Aku akan kembali dari kafe nanti siang. Sarapanmu sudah kusiapkan di meja makan._

_-Kyungsoo_

"Bagus," Kai membuang kertas tipis itu dramatis. "Kini aku terlihat seperti suami pengangguran dan dia seperti istriku."

Pria itu turun dari ranjang sambil mengusap rambutnya yang kusut dan berminyak. Dia benar-benar butuh mandi sekarang, setelah mengingat bahwa dirinya belum mandi sejak dua hari yang lalu.

Mandi air hujan, sih.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Jerit Kai ketika melihat seorang yang tak asing lagi baginya di ruang makan. Orang yang sedang membelakanginya itu sontak menoleh dengan pipi menggembung penuh makanan.

"Oh. Selamat siang, Kai," sapa pemuda itu—Park Chanyeol—sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu acara bulan madumu dengan Kyungsoo tapi dia sendiri yang menyuruhku ke sini," jelasnya sambil mengambil seiris sandwich di atas meja tetapi Kai keburu menangkis tangannya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu dan jangan mengambil jatah sarapanku," kata Kai pura-pura sinis. Dia kemudian mulai duduk dan memakan sandwich buatan Kyungsoo, menghiraukan pemuda lain yang masih sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak peduli padaku, padahal aku punya berita bagus," suara bass itu terdengar begitu antusias. Kai otomatis menoleh ke arahnya, meneliti lelaki jangkung itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Jaket HBA baru lagi?" Tebaknya. Chanyeol langsung memasang tampang bukan-itu-bodoh.

"Tawaran pekerjaan yang cocok untuk kita berdua," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kai. Sontak si lawan bicara menyemburkan tawa.

"Jadi kau sudah bosan menjadi fotografer yang mempunyai kerja sambilan sebagai pencuri?"

"Lebih tepatnya mantan fotografer, karena aku dipecat sebulan yang lalu. Tidak usah khawatir karena pekerjaan ini tidak akan jauh-jauh dari kata 'pencuri'," jelasnya sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas kusut pada Kai. Pemuda satunya meraih kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

"Intinya adalah pembunuh bayaran?" Tanya Kai. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pencuri?"

"Pencuri nyawa seseorang," sahut Chanyeol enteng. Pemuda satunya menghela napas panjang bukti ketidaktertarikannya.

"Terdengar konyol dan aku merasa seperti orang yang ditawari casting pemain film action," Kai kembali melahap sandwichnya.

"Ini tidak sekonyol yang kau kira, Kai. Aku telah membaca semua informasi tentang mereka dan perkumpulan ini benar-benar 'bersih'. Kau harus melakukan seleksi ketat untuk masuk ke sana dan kau akan ditempatkan ke posisi yang sesuai dengan kemampuanmu. Ini bukan hanya sekedar perkumpulan pembunuh bayaran."

"Jangan sekarang, Chanyeol," tolak Kai seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang mulai terlihat geram.

"Ini kesempatan bagus untuk membuktikan bahwa—"

"Jangan sekarang," Kai mendesis sambil mengarahkan manik matanya sekilas ke arah ruang keluarga.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Suara si tuan rumah yang sangat datar berhasil mengejutkan Chanyeol. Oh, rupanya dia sudah pulang dari kafe dan kini pria itu sudah berdiri di ruang keluarga, memandang bingung mereka berdua.

"T-tidak, Kyung. Kami hanya—"

"Film action terbaru!" Sahut Chanyeol tiba-tiba, kemudian Kai memaksakan tawanya. Sayangnya tawa itu terdengar benar-benar aneh.

"Begitukah?" Respon Kyungsoo sembari menaruh tas plastik berisi snack di antara mereka berdua, kemudian berkacak pinggang dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu kesini, 'kan?"

**÷End of Chapter 1÷**

Halo!

Ini ff Kaisoo pertamaku hehe. Maaf kalau alurnya belum jelas, lagi belajar bikin ff setelah sekian lama hiatus soalnya pft

Review please?


End file.
